


get it on

by interabang



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: After years of beating around the bush, Fred and Daphne take their relationship to the next level.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fred and Daphne are around 21-22 years old in this.

 

“Fred,” Daphne whispered as he licked her breast. “Please,  _now_.”

 

He let out a soft moan before taking her nipple into his mouth. Daphne cried out at the sensation and spread her legs even further, wrapping her thighs around his back.

 

Their clothes lay strewn around the floor. The motel phone was off the hook, and the TV cabinet had been knocked to the side a little. Daphne opened her eyes wide enough to check that the curtains were closed as Fred kissed his way down to her stomach, and she felt a tug somewhere below it.

 

“Please,” she said again, “I want you in me  _now_.”  _I've_ _wanted you in me for years_ , she thought, but didn’t say because it might freak him out, and also because he was gently nipping her inner thighs.

 

“Fred Jones, I’m gonna –  _oh!_ ” Daphne cried, bucking her hips as he flicked his tongue over her clit. He gripped her thighs with his large, calloused hands as he licked her up and down, more enthusiastically than all the times she imagined he would.

 

“I knew it, Daph,” he murmured as she gazed down at him, enjoying the sight of his blonde hair all mussed and his lips glistening. “You taste better than I ever imagined.”

 

She wanted to kiss him, but he was focused on another, well, highly sensitive area, so she flopped her head back down onto the pillow and reveled in the sensations, grabbing a fistful of his hair, messing it up even more. Fred moaned as he kept licking and sucking, slowly, making sure she was getting the most pleasure out of his ministrations. She let him know what exactly he was doing to her with moans, whimpers, and occasional thrusts of her pelvis.

 

She really hadn’t planned on this. Neither of them had. But it had been the millionth time Fred walked her to her door and said goodnight - after spending all night running around an abandoned castle (only to unmask another greedy jewel thief) - and this time, Daphne didn’t want him to leave. Before she knew what she was doing – nerves, it must have been nerves since neither of them had had a drop of alcohol – she was reaching out and grabbing Fred by his ascot to pull him in for that deep, long, first kiss she’d always wanted.

 

She’d gone on other dates before him - Daphne was no slouch when it came to guys. She hadn’t always imagined Fred when she was with other men, but he crept in here and there during her make-out sessions, and she always kind of knew, deep down, that dating strangers would never truly cut it for her. She’d tried to tell herself that, in order to keep some semblance of sanity while stuck in a car for hours with three other people and a dog, but in the end, familiarity was what Daphne yearned for, and the last twenty minutes exploring Fred’s body in bed were better than all the previous sexual experiences she had with others, combined.

 

Almost as if to prove it, Fred slid a hand up Daphne’s hip as he kept thrusting his tongue up into her. Daphne gasped, sensing her orgasm – her first with Fred – begin. He’d been a true gentleman after their kiss, breathing hard and his hands already around her waist and back, insisting they didn't have to do this, he’d understand if she changed her mind.

 

“I know you would, Fred,” she’d said, and shut the door as she pulled him closer to her. “That’s why I want you so badly.”

 

He’d groaned and stripped her slowly, patiently. She hadn’t really expected that. Most of the other guys she’d been with nearly tore her clothes off her, but Fred took his time. When he looked at her, it was like he was looking at one of the seven wonders of the world, and she had to softly remind him that she wanted to see him, as well.

 

They’d landed in a heap on the bed together, giggling and kissing and touching each other everywhere after undressing with vigor. Fred wasn’t totally muscular, but chasing crooks and fake monsters gave him a subtly toned physique, which Daphne admired even when he was clothed. She had touched his chest and stomach almost experimentally at first, enjoying the soft, pleasurable sounds he made when she began to lick him and put her hand on his erection. She’d pumped him a couple of times before he stopped her and laid her out on the bed, gazing at her face for a while before they started making out again and he went ―

 

Down, he was still going down on her with the fervor of a man who made a living out of eating pussy, and Daphne tried to muffle her cries with her hand, but Fred reached up and pulled her wrist away from her mouth.

 

He didn’t stop, but she knew what he wanted: to hear her come for him.

 

 _Because_ of him.

 

When she did, in rolling waves, she let out a full-bodied sound, a mingled gasp and scream. It was the first time that ever happened to her.

 

Fred slid up her body, kissing her up until he got to her face.

 

“Please, Fred,” she asked him one more time, and after some fumbling with a condom - because even though _he_ wasn’t prepared for everything, Daphne was - and some slow adjusting, she helped him slide inside her.

 

They both locked eyes as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She knew he was waiting for her to become accustomed to his size, and as she did, she searched his eyes. They were, as always, kind and honest.

 

When she bit her lip and hissed a little at the pressure of his cock stretching her, he stopped and murmured, his brow furrowed with concern, “You okay, Daph?”

 

Still biting her lip, she nodded, closing her eyes. “Keep going,” she whispered, and he did. He ran his hands through her thick red hair as he slowly buried himself all the way in, and she curled her legs around him once again.

 

Then he was sliding out, and back in, groaning at the slick sensation of being inside her, still sensitive from her first orgasm, and when Daphne gasped and opened her eyes on his second thrust, she wasn’t really prepared for the expression she found on his face. It was almost too much. He was moving inside her, and gazing down at her like she was the only person in the world that mattered to him. Daphne felt her heartbeat increase, she cried out at his change in pace when she matched his gaze and showed him she felt the same.

 

She wanted to sob, or laugh, or both because of the sensory overload. The look on his face, of something Daphne was both a little nervous about and yet wanted very much, was what she focused on as he continued to thrust deep within her, his pace faster and his grip stronger, but not too much. Just as he felt inside her, his pace and grip and cock all felt... right.

 

“Fred,” Daphne murmured, pulling him in for another kiss. She felt his tongue swirling around hers, and she moaned into his mouth as he sped up suddenly, his movements becoming less refined. She would have stopped to marvel at seeing and feeling calm, collected, in-charge Fred Jones lose control, if she weren’t on the brink of losing hers as well.

 

“Daphne... I’m ―”

 

“Yes,” she whispered, “I’m close, too.”

 

And he did, and then _she_ did, bucking and groaning and kissing him like there was something, a real monster, waiting outside the room for them and they needed to share this, just once, before facing it down together.

 

“Fred,” she managed to say after she came to and realized he was lying next to her, also panting and looking at the ceiling, “We – I just wanted to say...”

 

_I hope you wanted that as much as I did. But I understand if you want this to be a one-time thing._

“We should’ve done this a _long_ time ago,” Fred said, and Daphne cuddled closer against his side, so elated that she could have fought off a hundred masked men.

 


End file.
